Not Me, Not Naomi Clark
by RyanJMichaels90210
Summary: This story is only my predictions and imaginary input on what will happen to Naomi Clark throughout the 3ed season. The story picks up from the last few scenes of the finale involving only Naomi. Enjoy! Or Not!


**Not Me, Not Naomi Clark**

**by: Ryan Jessica Michaels**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Maybe it's time she changed her mischevious ways. Put other people before the spiteful things she obsesses over, such as money, Jen, and clothes. _

Naomi arrives at West Bev much earlier than the other students who were enjoying their night. Almost everyone at the torch passing gathering were either in love or had dates. Naomi had no one. All she really wanted was to get home and cry her eyes out forever. Liam was her best friend but she ruined their relationship because of her constant avoidance and unnecessary lies. Naomi repeated these self-blaming thoughts inside of her head as she made her way to her-not so-luxurious car. The shuttle drops Naomi off to West Bev. Thoughts came rushing through her head like storm waves in an ocean. _Oh My God! After all the drama that went on with Jen, can Liam and I really be over? Could I win him back tommorow? Did he really break up with me or is he only upset? _Naomi laughs inside her head_. Yea, like seriously,Naomi? Wait, hold on, what if Liam really doesn't want be with me anymore. That would kinda suck. Well...I can only hope! This stupid ugly car is like my stupid ugly pregnant sister. I'll apoligize over and over again, but will Liam take back?_

Naomi made it to her car hating everything about the clunker. Simply thinking about the car switched Naomi's emotion. A second ago she was guilt-written and sad, but seeing that car made her angry. The anger wasn't just about the car. The anger was coming from all the love she has in her heart for the boy who broke _her_ heart. Naomi took him back after he cheated on her with her evil sister Jen. She begins to realize that Liam is being ridicolous but still he had a point. She needed to change her self-centered ways, if not for Liam, then for Naomi.

_**"Good fellow, good fellow, cheating creature in my neighborhood."**_

The look of exasperation became painted on Naomi's face as she got into her clunker. Naomi's all so famous pout on her face, as she begins to start the car off, always seem to win her father's attention. Why did dear old daddy give Jen so much finacial power over Naomi. Whatever. Next thought, please. The car is not starting the way it should which makes Naomi both upset and confused. The car was a piece of junk, but the pampered and privileged beauty could not get pass the fact that the car isn't working. Is this really happening, really! She begins to beat the stirring wheel as if that will make the car start. Naomi's phone is dead, to make matters worst. She can't even call for help. Naomi looks toward the school's media room. A light!

She walks down the dark halls of West Bev. Naomi doesn't remember the halls of West Bev being so dark and isolated . Whatever. She only wants to use the loser's (who stays at school after hours working on stupid high school papers) cell phone to call AAA. With just a glance of the person in the media room before he turns his back, Naomi's eyes are like a deer caught in headlights. This guy was just an awkard situation for her because of, once again, her lies.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Cannon", she says to her british and quite handsome teacher. Naomi didn't think he was handsome, notwithstanding, alot of others would have to disagree. In Naomi's mind, he was just a teacher who she had wronged. Earlier in the semester, Naomi and the teacher were the talk of the school. Ms. Clark alleged sexual harrassement accusation on Cannon when she couldn't get her way. In Naomi's defense, she never meant for the allegations to get so out of hand.

As Naomi nervously begins to ramble on about her useless car and dead cell phone, Cannon senses that Naomi is upset. The rambling helps Naomi to keep up the facade of being the fabulous Naomi Clark. He gives her this look of tremendous compassion. "Is everything okay Naomi?" The look of worry and apprehension on Naomi's face was a light to Naomi's fire. A heavy lifted burden. Before she knew it, everything came pouring out like rain. There it was,Naomi was confiding in the man who's life she almost ruined. Little did she know, a life lesson of sick karma was headed her way!

Naomi also had no problem with being in the room alone with Cannon, after all, she was never sexually harrassed. He never got out of line with her for any matter. She felt she could trust Cannon. After all, the man was innocent.

After hearing alot of self-deprecating from a teary Naomi, Cannon offers her a glass of water. Naomi felt better with the result of Cannon's kindness and listening ear. Everything fell in normal between Naomi and Cannon's eccentricities.

_**"She told me not to step on the cracks,I told her not to fuss and relax"**_

"But no animal is as brutal as the homosapian", utters silently as his voice over summarizes his proud documentary. He looks at Naomi to grab her reaction as the documentary comes to an end. "Anyway it goes on and on and on like that." Cannon had been focused on showing Naomi the project so much that he became glued to his own documentary. Realizing that, he travels back into the friendly conversation between he and Naomi. "Well it's a really great project." Naomi says to him sounding almost sincere. This is Naomi Clark, why would she care about homosapians? In her thoughts, honestly, she didn't care. Nonetheless, Cannon was a disciple for even being in her company.

"You're talented." Naomi continued to praise his boring documentary. Cannon comes off modest as Naomi feeds him compliments."You're just saying that." He thinks he's an old bastard but Naomi assures him that isn't true. "No, I mean it." She tries to make him realize that she actually thinks he's cool. All of a sudden, Cannon's mood has changed. When Naomi arrived, he was a supportive teacher who let her confide in him with her woes. He now seems to be this little boy who needs a high school girl's opinion. Naomi didn't see that his mood changed because she thought he was only trying to make her feel better. She didn't see it right away but, Cannon had only one intention with her in that room.

"Thank you. That means a lot." Something in Naomi became compelled with uneasiness. He caught her off guard when he took her hand. As she glanced down at his hand on hers, the other hand shakes nervously. Naomi is clearly uncomfortable. She looks at and wants to ask, _What are you doing?_ The sexual harrassement lie made everything off balance with any teacher-student relationship between Naomi and Cannon. Naomi decided not to tell him that she's uncomfortable.

To make matters worst, Cannon begins to play with her hands. Naomi tries to hide her nervousness by giving more compliments to Cannon. "You don't mind me holding your hand do you?" Cannon says with a different yet seductive voice. He's flirting with a 16 year old girl. Naomi Clark may be a spoil brat, who's lived alone for more time than she should, but she is still a kid. Naomi pretends not to be bothered by his touch. "No..that's, no it's fine." She's smiling but also lying, it is not fine, not at all. _Oh my God its time to leave because this is getting wierd, _she thinks to herself. "I should probably call Triple A though, becau-" Before Naomi could get up entirely or finish her sentence, Cannon grabs her neck and forces a kiss.

Naomi struggles but manages to pull herself away from Cannon's shocking kiss. "!" Naomi is shocked. In truth, he kissed her yet Cannon is shocked at her reaction to the kiss. "Oh come on, it's okay. I know you wanted me to kiss you, you don't have to feel guilty" Cannon says believing it to be true. A baffled Naomi hops out of her seat, "What? I don't feel guilty, I don't want you to kiss me". She means that with all of her heart. Cannon stands with her as he begins to tell her that she's a tease. Cannon believes that Naomi created a fantasy in her head about the harassement case. This was just not true_. Oh My God! How can someone totally switch personalities like this. I am so not hearing this guy, he's a liar. I never think of him that way, I never think of him at all_.

Cannon is fed up with her playing the innocent and Naomi gets upset. In her eyes, Naomi is angry, confused, and not to mention, afraid. _Oh My God this guy is a total Perv_, she thinks as he goes on and on about how she wanted him all this time. Suddenly, Cannon moves closer to Naomi attempting to grab her by her waist with sick and derranged lust in his eyes. "Get away from me you perv!" Naomi pushes Cannon before he can make any more unwanted moves. Pushing and calling him a perv was a typical Naomi defense. Even in a big school with only the two of them there, she felt she had control. Although she was afraid of the maniac Cannon turned out to be, Naomi was not going to let him just take advantage of her powerless disadvantage.

She didn't see it coming. The slap was unexpected. She gasps. Cannon smacked her hard enough to make her head turned almost all the way around. All that Naomi could do was hold her face to weaken the sting. His hands were bigger than Naomi's face. For Naomi, the pain and sting to her face was one thing. The expression on his face that lack remorse was another thing all on its own. Cannon's anger was a hungry lion attacking its prey. Glancing at Cannon's fury and sociopathic desires, Naomi realizes that she needs to get out of that room! In her entire life she never looked so horrified. So scared to death. Cannon's face became a monster.

Naomi tries to make a run for the door but Cannon grabs her in determination. "Stop it!" Naomi struggles to get away from him but he has the upperhand. "Stop or I will tell", turns her around with the satisfaction of knowing she's too small to get away and she can tell someone but his word over hers is gold. "Who are you going to tell, huh" Cannon begins to grope Naomi while whispering the hardcore truth in her ears. "You're the girl who cried wolf", Naomi is devastated. He was right. could do whatever he wanted to her and no one would believe her, no one! No one besides the two of them were there at West Bev. No one to hear her scream. He was the strongest and the heaviest. With that in mind, Naomi begins to give up the fight with Cannon. The only fight she tries to defeat is her tears. She will not cry. She refuses to give him her tears. She just wants this to be over. The groping eventually turns into an unseen rape!

_**"I said, hey, girl with one eye get your filthy fingers out of my pie. I said, hey, girl with one eye. I'll cut your little heart out cause you made me cry...**_

_**~SEASON THREE~**_

The pain and fear paralyzed Naomi. In what felt like hours, the rape only last a few minutes. Physically, Naomi's body was numb, battered, and bruised. Emotionally, Naomi's broken. Cannon breathes on Naomi one last time. He's done. He pulls up his pants as he breathes heavily while grunting. Naomi knees are weaken from the stiff position Cannon kept her in at force. She struggles to catch her balance but ends up falling on the floor. Observing her traumtic movements four feet away makes Cannon laughs at Naomi's limping body is hillarious.

The beautiful red dress is ripped in shangles. Naomi's face is the worst it's ever been in her entire care free life. Carefree until this moment. She feels as if she's in an awful moment of time that has paused. Delayed. Ceasing the moment, so it can prolong her sheer agony._ I can't open my eyes or I'll see. I can't touch anything or I'll feel. I can't walk or I'll fall._ Naomi's thoughts are very little. She's empty inside but tiredly lets her head lean on the desk as she sits on the floor of the media room, shaken.

"That was really fun, Naomi" He says with his sinister smirk. Naomi feels naked, ashamed, and humiliated. She turns her head away from Cannon's face. "I have to get home now" Cannon fixes his ugly red tie. "Oh, do you still need to call triple A", Cannon's looking at Naomi as if he didn't just force her to have sex with him, in the most brutal way. Naomi, still unable to look at him, just nods her head, 'no'. Cannon notices the condom rapper near Naomi and quickly swipes it up while gathering his things to leave.

As he grabs his suitcase and keys, Cannon looks at the state he's left Naomi. For a split moment his facial expression seem rather remorseful. He watches Naomi shaking uncontrollably and hears her unmanageable sobs. "Remember, Naomi, you're the girl who cried wolf" He tells her in a calm mannered threat. As Cannon walks to Naomi to say goodbye, her entire body is turned away from his presence but she senses his closeness. Not being able to stand another touch or even glance from Cannon, Naomi quickly backs up from his approach. Cannon, of course, ignores her signs of unwantiness and kisses Naomi on her right cheek. The kiss on her cheek from the man who just raped her made Naomi hold her breath until he was gone. And just as said, Cannon was gone.

_**Well, she's lucky that I didn't slip her a smile**_  
_**That's why she sleeps with one eye open**_  
_**That's the price she paid**_

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
